peelfandomcom-20200213-history
24 June 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-06-24 ; Comments *Start of show: "Well, if you’ve been listening on FM stereo you’ve just missed one of life’s finer moments because Janis mistimed a record and had to talk for about a minute to get to the pips. Anyway, it’s your favourite programme – two hours of whey-faced young persons with a grudge against society. Sessions from That Petrol Emotion and Yeah Yeah Noh. And older listeners may remember this one…" *(Mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * * * Sessions *That Petrol Emotion #1, recorded 11th June 1985. *Yeah Yeah Noh #2, recorded 9th April 1985, repeat, first broadcast 23 April 1985 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting :start of show *Wah!: Come Back (7") Beggars Banquet BEG 111 *Ruddy Thomas: Let's Dance *Workforce: Skin Scraped Back (12") Doublevision DVR 13 *That Petrol Emotion: V2 (session) *B.W. & The Next Edition: Work, Work, Work (7") Dakar DK 4540 *Yeah Yeah Noh: See Through Nature (session) *Coil: Tainted Love (12") Force & Form *Ralph Neilsen And The Chancellors: Scream (7") Surf Records S301.2 *Bunny & Ricky: Freedom Fighter (7" split single with Upsetters) Black Art ART 06 (lox) *Pale Fountains: From Across The Kitchen Table (2x7") Virgin VS 750 *That Petrol Emotion: Lettuce (session) *Half Pint: Freedom Fighter () Greensleeves *''tape flip during above track'' *Disco Zombies: Where Have You Been Lately Tony Hately (v/a album - Obscure Independent Classics Volume 1 - The Magnificent March Of The Dead Monkeys) Cordelia *Smiths: That Joke Isn't Funny Any More (7") Rough Trade RT 186 *Yeah Yeah Noh: Temple of Convenience (session) *Buck And Bubbles: Breakfast In Harlem (v/a album - Cotton Club Stars) Stash A 252/3 *Scratch Acid: Monsters (mini album - Scratch Acid) Rabid Cat RAB 004.SA *Human Flesh: Every Ill Man (album - The 35th Human Attempt) Insane INS 27 *Xymox: A Day (re-mix) (12") 4AD BAD 504 *That Petrol Emotion: Blind Spot (session) *Augustus Pablo & Wayne Jarret: Youth Man (version) (12") Wackie's W-181 *C Cat Trance: Rattling Goat (album - Khamu) Ink INK 006 *Yeah Yeah Noh: Another Side To Mrs Quill (session) *''tape flip during above track'' *Link Wray And His Ray Men: Caroline (LP - ) Edsel *Laughing Mothers: Tunnel (7") Motherkare MUM 1 *That Petrol Emotion: Can't Stop (session) *Demented Are Go: One Sharp Knife (v/a album - Hell's Bent On Rockin'!) Nervous NERD 017 *Michael Prophet: Trouble Me (album - Cease Fire) Move MVLP 2 *Yeah Yeah Noh: Crimplene Seed Lifestyle (session) *Pyromaniacs: 96 Bye-Byes (v/a album- Real Cool Time Distorted Sounds From The North) Amigo AMLP 2007 *''end of show'' File ;Name *das90240_2011-02-18T19_43_45-08_00.mp3 *das90240_2011-02-18T19_57_59-08_00.mp3 *das90240_2011-02-18T20_07_35-08_00.mp3 ;Length *46:51 *47:00 *27:35 ;Other *Track titles and webpage descriptions on links below misdate the show to the 25th *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * http://das90240.podomatic.com/entry/2011-02-18T19_43_45-08_00 * http://das90240.podomatic.com/entry/2011-02-18T19_57_59-08_00 * http://das90240.podomatic.com/entry/2011-02-18T20_07_35-08_00 Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online